Space's Arrival
by Unurith
Summary: A girl appears from nowhere and attack an OZ base and steals a file on one of the Gundam pilots. Who is she and what does she want with our G-boys?


****

Space's Arrival

__

By Space_VixenX

Disclaimer: Hi it is I Space_VixenX. Well I know you all have heard this before but I do not or ever will own Gundam Wing. Damn! Plus I have a total of like two cents so if you wanna sue me think over it for a while. Anyhoo Space (AKA Kate DuVan) is my Character so if you wanna use her you need to ask my permission first K. Alrighty that about covers it.

Introduction: Well This story is mainly action ha ha ha YES! But there is also a bit of romance between one of the G-boys and Space (the girl not the empty void of a vacuum) so that is kinda my little description well then that said On with the story…. 

Trumpets Sound Dun dun da daaahh! 

POOF fizzle

'What the hell all right who has been messin with my introduction fireworks huh? Who was it Duo I am looking at you.' "Hey I'm always getting blamed besides how was I supposed to know water and fireworks don't mix!"

'Dammit Duo your ass is grass. Any ways I will just have to improvise'grabs a piece of paper and doodles some fireworks 'okay… Ahem Pew POW fizzle crackle bang boom. That is so humiliating.' 

****

The Beginning

Her eyes had already adjusted to her dark surroundings. She crept with incredible ease through the security and into the office. She quietly closed the door behind her and began to search the room. Spotting a file cabinet in the corner she walked over and kneeled in front of it. She notice the small lock on all the cabinets and pulled a pin, which held her blonde shoulder length hair out of her eyes, out of her hair and began to pick at the first lock. In only a matter of seconds she had popped the lock. She opened the file cabinet and smiled as she stared at her mission. She grabbed the file she required and headed for the door. She opened it slowly and stepped into the hall. As soon as she shut the door lights flooded the hallway temporarily blinding her. "Hey what are you doing here," angry voices yelled at her from the end of the hall. Space looked at several OZ soldiers pointing their guns in her direction. She stood up from her crouched position and turned to face the men. They began to approach her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, a smirk growing on her face as she pulled a small round object from her coat pocket. The men all stared at her and laughed.

"How could a little thing like you expect to intimidate us," said one of the soldiers as they all took a step closer. Space just smiled and pressed in a section of the small silver sphere she held. She lobbed it at the five men. Before they could react the metallic orb exploded at their feet. She ran as fast as she could knowing that explosion was going to have half the base there in a matter of minutes. As she turned the corner she was greeted by gunfire. She took a quick left and shielded her eyes as she crashed through the window. She landed on the ground and did a full summersault before jumping to her feet and running towards the cover of the trees. As soon as she was a good distance from the base she pulled out a small cylinder from her pocket and pressed a small red button. The base burst into flames behind her as she walked away. She sat down on the small motorcycle she had been hiding under a few broken branches and took the stolen file out of her inner coat pocket. On the brown cover it read: 

**File Name:** **Gundam Pilot**

**Subject: Duo Maxwell**

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo sat at his desk in his small room bored as ever. He and the other four boys hadn't seen any action in quite some time. 'Has OZ finally decided to call it quits,' he wondered. The news had been just as boring, no battles were happening anywhere on earth or in the colonies. Duo stood up and left his room. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge before deciding on an apple and bit into it. As he closed the refrigerator door to see Heero standing directly behind it. 

"Geeze," Duo yelped as he jumped back in surprise and dropped his apple, "Don't you have something better to do **besides** scaring the shit out of me?" Heero just glared at Duo as he picked up the apple. Duo walked over to the sink and rinsed off the apple and dried it. He hated being startled like that it was one of his many pet peeves. Heero watched him with unblinking eyes. Duo glanced up from his apples and his eyes widened. "What, what, what," He managed with his mouth full of apple. Heero closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned against the counter. 

"An OZ base was destroyed last night," Heero finally said in his emotionless tone. Duo stared at him with some astonishment. "The documents in the base destroyed held all of OZ's information and data on us," he said opening his eyes staring at Duo. 

"Now is this a good thing or a bad thing," asked Duo looking and feeling rather confused. Heero didn't answer him; he just stood up and left the room. "Fine, don't tell me it's not like I asked or anything," Duo said throwing his hands up in exasperation. He was sick of that guy's attitude. Duo finished off his apple and decided to go for a walk on the grounds. He grabbed his coat and hat and walked out the back door. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo Maxwell's file had made for some interesting reading. Space lied on her stomach in a small field with Duo's file in front of her. It was a sad and interesting story. His time on the streets with the group of kids. The death of his friend Solo. His time in the Maxwell Church Orphanage and later its destruction. She shifted through the pages of his file glancing at little things here and there. His pilot number was 02 his gundam was 02 although she knew it was called Deathscythe. She closed the file, stood up, and brushed the grass off her black leather pants. It was a cool autumn afternoon. Very peaceful and comforting. She walked over to the fence that she had crawled under and put a detonation device on the small motorcycle she had stolen and hidden to use as her get away. After a few minutes it exploded and the vehicle was no more. She looked around the area and decided she would camp out here until further notice from her superiors. She almost chuckled at the thought of actually being contacted after all these years. After about three hours she had set up camp and was reading the rest of Mr. Maxwell's file. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the faint sound of an explosion. It had come from South of the house and must have been a great distance, but not distant enough for his tastes. He headed toward where the explosion had come from determined to find its source. After about three hours of hiking through brush he reached a clearing. He was still on the Gundam pilot's property, which was rather large, and for a very good reason. He peered into the clearing and saw a tent pitched over by a few clusters of trees. He pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket and began to creep towards the site. He was within three or four paces from the tent when he saw its occupant. She was about his age with blonde hair that fell just below her shoulder with a few strands up front framing her face. She was wearing black leather pants and a soft pink leather top under a long black leather tight fitting coat. He stared at her for a moment then his attention shifted to what had the girl so intrigued. She held a small brown folder filled with sheets of paper. 'A file,' Duo thought, 'maybe she is the one that destroyed that Oz base.' He slowly crept closer shielding himself behind a row of over grown foliage. Suddenly his foot landed on a twig that broke in half noisily. 'Shit,' Duo cursed to himself silently. The girl had heard it and was already up and about gun in hand. Duo stood Quickly pointing the end of his barrel at the girl aiming for the head. "Turn around and face me," he ordered. The girl turned around slowly and lifted her face to stare him in the eyes. Her hazel eyes grew wide with surprise at the sight of him. Her mouth opened and she had a very surprised look on her face. He stared at her then spoke, "State your name and your mission." 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space just looked at her captor with disbelief. 'It's him, Duo Maxwell, what is he doing out here,' she thought not taking her eyes off him. He was even more handsome then the photo she had seen in his file. His cobalt eyes stared deep into hers not blinking as if he thought she would vanish if he did. His long chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a long braid that fell just below his butt. She noted his strange attire and wondered if he dressed like a priest on purpose to cause his enemies uneasiness. 

"State your name and your mission," He asked still not taking his gaze away from her. She looked at him and decided to answer.

"My name is Kate DuVan my code name which I prefer is Space," she said, "My mission find Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell." She watched his facial expressions change to surprise but only for a moment.

"I think you should come with me," he said still looking at her cautiously. His gun never left its relentless point on her. He gathered up his file and a few of her other belongings including her gun and motioned for her to move.

****

No Answers

Duo sat across the room from the girl he had taken from the field. The others were staring at her all with different expressions but the same thoughts and questions. Quatre sat on the big leather chair just to the left of Duo staring at the unexpected guess with wide curious eyes. Trowa was standing by the window no expression what so ever he just stared at her. Wufei however had a lot of emotion in his face it was frustration. He glared at her with eyes that would kill. Heero stood directly in front of her staring at her, not blinking, not saying anything, just staring. She had her head down not making eye contact with him. Every now and then she would look up and glare at Duo before putting her head back down. Heero began to lose his patients. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Tell us why were you looking for Duo Maxwell," his voice was as cold as his eyes. She jerked her head out of his grasped and glared at him.

"I don't know," she spat at him, " All I was told is to find Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell, that's all I can remember." Duo shifted uneasily from where he sat he had such a weird feeling about all this. 

It had been hours before Heero finally gave up and sat on the couch with a giant scowl on his face. He sat there and stared at Space. It was 1:00 am and Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had gone to bed so they could wake up early tomorrow and go through the rest of the belongings left at the campsite. Duo had moved and sat on the old oak desk in the corner of the room. "Come on Heero it's late or early or…. Well lets call it a night or day or…" Duo scratched the back of his head as he confused himself. Heero grunted in response and Duo walked over to Space to escort her to her room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space stood up from her seat and stretched. She was so stiff and sore from sitting there for hours on end. Duo touched the small of her back to get her to start moving. His touch made her feel strange but she just dismissed it thinking she was just tired. They walked up the stairs and turned to the left. He led her to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door. "You'll stay here to night and maybe even longer," he said looking around the room. She stared at him for the first time in her life she felt like crying. She felt lost and trapped and didn't know were to turn. She wasn't about to let any of them know so she held back the tears. "Listen if you need anything my room is next door and Quatre's is at the other end of the hall," he said turning to go into his room, "I wouldn't even think about disturbing the others." He gave her a polite smile but it vanished quickly as he disappeared into his room. She turned and looked around her room it was small and dull. 'No windows,' she thought, 'probably thought I would try something funny.' She walked over to her bed. Before taking her back to the house Duo had grabbed a couple of her things, the file, her gun, and her duffel bag which holds all of her clothes. She opened the bag and took out a big T-shirt and a pair of loose, cotton, black pants. She changed then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with some loose strands in front that were to short to catch. Space lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was angry, angry with herself and angry at Duo. 'If I hadn't been so careless, if I didn't have to find him I wouldn't even be here,' she thought, 'I don't like him he's the reason I am stuck in a strange house thousands and thousands of miles away from the nearest friend or acquaintance.' She closed her eyes and finally drifted off into a restless sleep. She awoke to the sound of scream it came from next door. She went to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it's nice to know when you're trusted," she said to herself before returning to bed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo sat up straight in his bed gasping for air. Sweat covered him like a thick film. Another nightmare he hated them. They only let him have thirty minutes of sleep at a time. Luckily he had gotten used to it. His body and mind had adjusted to the lack of sleep from these horrific dreams. He got out of bed and walked out into the hall. He headed down stairs for a glass of milk. The night was cool and he shivered as it nipped at his exposed chest. He wore no shirt but a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. He reached the kitchen and pulled out the milk. As he closed the door Heero appeared from behind it. "Shit," he cursed in surprise as he jumped back, "You think you would get tired of doing that." 

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah they just won't go away."

"Have you been taking your pills?" Duo looked at Heero with a shocked look on his face. "How did you know that I…" He began but was cut off.

"You left them on the counter one night, I found them early the next morning and returned them to your room." Duo scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, "thanks." After that Heero nodded and went back to his room while Duo took out a small cylinder and opened it pulling out a tiny pill. He washed it down with his milk then headed back upstairs. He awoke again an hour later but not from nightmares it was something else. Then he heard it a light rapping coming from the other end of the wall. –klunk- -klunk- -klunk-. Then he heard a small voice, "Duo, Duo wake up I have to go to the bathroom." Duo groaned and crawled out of bed grabbing the keys that lay on his dresser top. 

"She is really starting to bug me," he grumbled as he unlocked her door. He swung the door open, "Come on let's go." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

She stared at him not meaning to but she couldn't help it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles glinted in the moonlight. After a second she snapped out of it feeling the urgency of her bladder. He showed her the bathroom and waited out side the door. After she came out he escorted her back to her room. "Don't lock me in again please," she pleaded. He stared at her coldly and took out his keys. "Fine be an ass see if I care." She must have struck a nerve because his eyes flashed and he grabbed her wrist.

"Listen I have had it up to here with you, first you show up with a file of everything about ME, then I am not even going to go into your stupid mission, and finally I had actually started to have a good nights sleep when you came a rappin on me wall having to go to the bathroom so if I am being an ass I have a damn good reason." He let go of her wrist and they just glared at each other finally she turned into her room and slammed the door. Duo growled under his breath and locked the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~

When Duo awoke it was morning. He sat in bed and scratched the back of his neck and stretched. He crawled out of bed and changed into his usual outfit. To most people's surprise it was rather comfortable. He began to brush his hair and surprisingly he finished brushing and braided it all under an hour and a half. He walked to his door and grabbed the keys off his dresser top. He walked to Space's door and knocked on it lightly. "Hey come on if your not already awake get up," he said as he unlocked the door. He opened the door to see her sitting on her bed fully clothed reading a book. He walked over and noticed it was a small paperback and there was something very strange about it. She looked up at him and shoved the book under her pillow.

"What," she asked him trying to look innocent.

"Nothing come on let's go," he said and motioned for her to come with him. She walked past him and out the door, but before following her he grabbed the book out from under the pillow. He looked at the back and then at the cover. His eyes widened and he tucked the book under his arm and waked out of the room. "I think maybe Heero should get a look at this."

****

Space's True Intentions

All five of the boys sat in the kitchen pondering over the book Duo had found. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat at the table staring at their hands or at something that wasn't there. Duo sat on the kitchen counter reading the small book he had found. Duo's frantic giggling soon broke the silence of the room. All the boys looked at him with confusion and annoyance. "What could possibly be funny you fool," spat Wufei while glaring at the braided American. 

"He hee this book is so on the dot it is funny, here listen to this; _Heero glared at Duo with eyes that would kill any other normal man, but the friendly American just joked leaving the stunned Japanese boy to mumble, 'I will kill you one of these days,' under his breathe," _Duo read cracking up with hysteria and landing on the floor. Heero glared at him feeling the urge to kill slowly rising. He closed his eyes and pushed the urge down deep within him until it disappeared. 

"So what are we gonna do how do we explain this book," Quatre asked he was the only one that had fear in his eyes unlike the others who showed no emotion except for Duo who found it very amusing. Heero stood up and grabbed Duo up off the floor.

"Bring her here we need to talk," He commanded. Duo dramatically removed Heero's hands and brushed imaginary crumbs off his shirt where Heero's hands had been. 

"Yeesh no respect," He said showing his famous grin before heading out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space sat in her room punching herself (not literally). Suddenly there was a knock at her door. It swung open to Duo with a mischievous look on his face. "You have been summoned," he said lifting one eyebrow to reveal a hilarious expression. As hard as she tried she couldn't help but giggle. She stood up and walked out of the room. He followed humming to himself which made her laugh to herself. When they reached downstairs the boys glared at her and her good mood vanished. Duo walked past brushing her shoulder with his. She shivered, 'there must be a draft,' she thought. Duo sat down on the counter and began to read her book. He chuckled as he flipped the page and began reading again. 

"Sit down," Heero barked out the order his tone never changing. She did as she was told staring down at her hands. Heero walked over to Duo and ripped the book out of his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that," Duo pouted which mad her giggle but she quickly stopped as The other four boys glared at her. 

"Where did you get this book, what the HELL is going on," yelled Heero as he slammed the book down at her feet. She stared at it then at him. His cold eyes pierced hers and she had to turn away.

"The book is based on a cartoon series that is rather popular," she said still staring at the book on the floor. 

"Whoa we are a cartoon series," Duo said his eyes growing wide. She shook her head yes and didn't look at any of them. "I know my cartoons and WE are not one of them," he said looking at her suspiciously.

"In MY dimension you are," she said still looking at the floor. All the boys stared at her with disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up YOUR dimension," Duo asked staring at her like she was nuts. She nodded not looking at any of them. She was rather depressed remembering what she had left behind. She hadn't gone back in three years and most likely would never return. She could remember only a few memories from home some from time with her family but most her training. There had been a malfunction during her journey through the Dimense Porter. Her memory had nearly been wiped clean only a few remained. Her mission had been affect, the only part of the mission she could remember was find Duo Maxwell the rest had been lost.

"Okay this is not good right," Duo asked looking at Heero hoping to get an answer. Heero looked at him then walked out of the kitchen. "Y'ah know I think I am gonna stop asking him questions," Duo grumbled as he folded his arms. This whole situation frustrated Space. 'Now that I've found Duo Maxwell what am I suppose to do with him.'

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo closed his eyes as the warm water trickled over him. He needed a shower to relax he was so stressed with the whole situation. "Now let me think this through," he said to himself aloud while putting shampoo in his hair. "First a girl from an alternate dimension is on a mission to track me down but doesn't know why, in this alternate dimension me and the guys are a cartoon show." His head began to throb from his tension. He stopped thinking about the past two-week's sense the girl's arrival and just let the water massage his back. After about an hour he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked to his room dabbing at his soaked hair with another towel. After reaching his room he changed into his usual priest like outfit and began to braid hi loose damp hair. Suddenly a knock came at his door and he dropped his hair and it fell loose again. He opened the door to see Space's embarrassed smile as she scratched the back of her neck. "Um hi I was given permission to leave the house today but not without an escort," she said sheepishly looking down at the floor.

"And this involves me how?"

"Well Quatre went shopping and Trowa isn't anywhere and I don't even have the guts to ask Wufei or Heero so…" she looked up at him her eyes pleading. Duo smiled and sighed and nodded.

"Sure why not nothing better to do." She beamed at him looking very much grateful. "But first I need to braid my hair."

"Here let me help I am a whiz at braiding other peoples hair." Duo looked at her uneasily; he liked his braid done a certain way and was very picky about it. "Pleeeaaassse I am so bored," she begged giving him puppy dog eyes. Duo sighed and gave in he motioned for her to come inside.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Her hands combed through Duo's long, soft, damp hair as she began to braid it. As she braided his hair the soft sent of his shampoo drifted to her nose and she inhaled the soft smell. Some where along the line she had gotten over her frustrations with Duo and had become quite fond of him. As she moved her fingers through Duos hair it caught a snag. "Ow hey be careful," Duo yelped.

"Sorry."

"Aw it's ok it's just watch out for those knots they are killers." she blushed feeling bad about pulling on his hair. After a half an hour she had finished. "Hey not bad not bad at all," said Duo as he admired her handy work. She blushed and then grabbed his arm shaking it.

"Come on I wanna go outside," she wind tugging on him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." They left his room and walked down the stairs and out the back door. It was a beautiful winter day and the air was nice and crisp. It was cold enough to see the faintest mist of your breath. The two teenagers walked along a dirt bath dead leaves covered in frost crunching beneath their feet. It had been two weeks Space had been cooped up inside but during that time she had gotten to know the five boys and respect each of them. 'Although,' she thought, 'Wufei has made it rather difficult.' She took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed loudly. The air smelled so sweet with different scents of hickory and something else she couldn't place. 

She glanced over at Duo who was looking straight ahead a faint smile on his lips. His chestnut brown hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and then shimmer as a cool breeze ruffled his bangs. He turned and looked at her and gave her a big smile before turning his gaze back to the path. A strong wind blew and sent shivers up and down her spine. She hadn't packed any winter clothes and was kicking herself for it. Duo looked at her and saw her shiver. He looked at her and slowly took one arm out of his jacket and pulled her close. He put the end of his jacket around her other shoulder and she soon felt incredibly warm. "Maybe next time you come to some one else's dimension bring a good set of winter clothes," he said looking at her with a warm smile. She giggled and agreed with him. They walked for an hour before reaching a tiny garden hidden away behind some trees. "Hmm, I never knew this was here," Duo said marveling at all the now sleeping vines and flowers.

"It must be gorgeous in the spring," Space commented snuggling closer to Duo for more warmth. Duo nodded his head to agree with her then noticed an old wooden plank swing off in the back. He smiled at her with mischievous grin and walked towards it leaving his jacket with her.

"Care to take a ride," he said dramatically presenting the swing to her. She smiled and walked over sitting on the old swing.

"Not too high I don't care much for heights."

"ME push YOU to high never."

"Duo I am warning you."

"Why I am hurt that you'd think I would be so cruel."

"Okay I am sorry."

"Not as sorry as your gonna be," he threatened playfully as he gave the swing a good push. Space squealed as her body moved with the swing. The wind flew through her loose hair and it made her feel so free. Duo pushed her for about ten minutes before slowing the swing to a halt. Space turned her head to face him and looked deep into his blue-violet eyes. They shimmered in the sunlight and penetrated ever nerve in her body. He placed his hands on the back of her neck stroking her tasseled locks. Then pulled her in to where his nose was just touching hers. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips press against hers. A tiny tingle swept all over her body, starting at the tip of her head down through her toes. She moved her hand from its grip on the rope and entwined her fingers into his hair. He pulled away slowly before coming back with more passion. He opened his mouth slowly and closed it. He opened it again this time letting his tongue slowly meet hers in a tender massage. Her heart couldn't stop beating she knew they would have to come up for air soon but she didn't care. He puled away gently then gave her a tender kiss on the lips before standing up straight to look at her. She sat there still with her eyes closed trying to compose herself. She finally opened her eyes to see his smiling face. 

****

Remembering

Duo and Space ran down the path while he held his jacket over both of them. While they were out on their usual afternoon walk it had begun to rain. Space had been living with the gundam pilots for a little over five months now. She had become part of the group and was excepted even by Heero. Finally they reached the house and ran inside. Duo took his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the heater so it could dry. Space shook her head back and forth sprinkling water all over an already soaked Duo. "Hey, hey I've already had TWO showers today I don't need another one," he said smirking at her and rapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and gave him a little peck on the cheek. He smiled and let her go. "We better dry off."

"Yeah, I think I am getting all pruny."

"Ick I hate it when that happens."

"Look see I'm turning into a prune."

"Eww get those wrinkly little things away from me."

Space giggled and jumped towards him shoving her fingers in his face. He screamed sarcastically and grabbed her wrists. She smiled and they kissed until suddenly, "Ahem…don't mean to interrupt." Duo looked up to see Trowa leaning in the doorway his face expressionless, as usual. "Duo you have a mission you and Heero are leaving in an hour."

"Cool where are we going."

"Over in New Zealand there is an OZ caravan heading through there, it's small so it shouldn't take you more than a week."

"Alright I'm gonna go change." Duo walked out of the room and went up the stairs. Trowa watched him then turned his attention to Space who had a peculiar confused expression.

~~*~~*~~*~~

For some reason something was troubling Space about this mission. Duo had gone on missions before but something about the location that struck a nerve. He came down twenty minutes later his hair re-braided and his clothes dry. He smiled at her and Trowa and headed out for the hanger. She followed him wanting to say goodbye before he left. "Duo be careful," She said as he turned around to say his good-byes, "I have a strange feeling about this mission." He just smiled at her and gave her a long passionate kiss and began to climb into Deathscythe. 

"Hey I'm always careful, besides I'm the God of Death dying just isn't in the cards," he said as his hatch closed. Space turned around to see Heero climbing inside the cockpit of Wing Zero. 

"Promise to bring him back," Space, yelled at him. He nodded at her, which made her feel a little better but there was something that still bothered her. As the Gundams took she stood there watching them disappear her hair flying all around her angelic face. She turned around and headed back to the house. The rain had stopped and now there was a sweet smell in the air that mixed with the smell of smoke from the Gundams. As she entered the house she decided to go to her room. As she entered her room she noticed she had left a drawer open so she went to close it. Before she closed it she noticed one of her books that she had lost years ago. She picked it up and saw it was one of her Gundam books she never finished. She picked it up and read the title. "Death's Demise" the title bothered her as she flipped to the back of the book and read the last chapter. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she reached the end. She gasped and took the book as she fled down the stairs. The last sentence had caused her panic it read. _As Duo Maxwell rolled out of the cockpit of his Gundam gasping his dying breaths he looked up to see the barrel of a hand gun and closed his eyes_ _as the gun sounded and Death met his name sake._

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo looked at the screen that showed his silent friend staring at him with his stone eyes. "What are you looking at," Duo asked getting rather annoyed.

"I was just wondering why Space was so concerned about you," he said not blinking.

"I don't know what has gotten into her I've gone on missions before and she's never acted like this."

"It isn't settling with me I have a strange feeling…" 

"Listen Heero this a simple mission destroy cargo train and head back home let's leave it at that" Duo hissed cutting Heero off. Heero grunted in response and the screen disappeared, but he still felt that something wasn't right. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre sat in the leather chair in the library reading a book. He enjoyed the quiet and was deep in thought. Duo and Heero were out on a mission Trowa was fixing dinner, Space was in her room, and Wufei… well he didn't know where Wufei was. Suddenly Space busted in disturbing his solitude. He was angry at first but at the sight of her terrified face he became more concerned, "what's wrong Space?"

"Here read this," she frantically shoved one of her Gundam Wing books in his face. Before Quatre had a chance to glance at it she began to ramble. "The location, the location of Duo's mission exact same location in the book exact same mission."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"No, no it isn't there is something I didn't explain to you guys, these books predict your lives, they know is going to happen."

"That's impossible"

"Here read this chapter in the book see it is exactly what your mission was a week ago."

"Well so these things predict our future what harm can they cause." 

"Here read the last chapter." Space watched as Quatre's sweet face twisted into a mask of horror. He looked up at her and ran to the kitchen for Trowa.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space had finally convinced Trowa and Quatre to let her come. She followed both their Gundams in a small shuttle. Her heart was racing as she began to panic. 'What if we don't get there in time.' Her thoughts filled her mind and wouldn't give her a moment's peace. They neared the New Zealand Borders and they had only an hour before they reached their destination. 'An hour will be to late,' she thought gripping the controls tighter. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo gripped the controls as another shot was fired at his back. The mission had been a setup. The cargo trains turned out to be filled with armed and programmed mobile dolls. He looked to the left to see Heero get hit from behind and then retaliate with a silence blow of his cannon. Duo sliced another doll in half before getting hit several times. His Gundam was getting battered and he didn't know how much longer it would hold. He wiped the blood that was escaping from a wound on his head away from his eyes and spit more blood out of his mouth. Now he began to wonder how long he would last. Suddenly two mobile dolls knocked Wing Zero over. Duo rushed over to hold them off as Heero pulled the gundam up off the ground. Heero sliced the opposing mobile dolls and headed farther to the west to get a whole new fleet that had been released. Distracted Duo received a deafening blow from behind and apiece of the control broke off and lodged itself in Duos stomach. Duo held back his scream as the pain almost blinded him. He coughed up some blood and began to feel dizzy. Another blow to his back Duo and Deathscythe fell to the ground.

The cockpit door flew open and Duo toppled out holding his stomach. He could hear the war raging around him and it made his head throb even more. Suddenly he saw two OZ soldiers climb out of the engine of the train and head towards him.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero turned just in time to see Deathscythe fall to the ground. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach as he watched a small figure fall from the cockpit and crumple to the ground. Heero began to head towards his fallen companion but couldn't break through the wall of mobile dolls. He began to panic as he noticed two figures leaving the train and heading towards the Wounded Duo. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space watched in horror Deathscythe crumpled to the ground. She let out a sob and forced the shuttle too faster. She was afraid she might already be too late. Her head was throbbing as she tried to go faster. She saw Wing Zero in the distance fighting it's way closer to Duo. "Hurry Heero, please hurry," she wailed as she tried to go even faster but with no luck, "Please you promised." 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre fought back five mobile dolls frantically while trying to get to Deathscythe. Suddenly Deathscythe faltered and fell to the ground and Duo fell out and hit the ground hard. "DUO," Quatre yell slicing a mobile doll! He began to run towards the withered figure.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Trowa's usual face of stone was twisted with fear and rage as Deathscythe faltered and sunk to the ground and became still. "Duo," he whispered to himself as the words of Spaces book; _and Death met his same sake._

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo began to gasp for air, as the pain became almost unbearable. He pulled the ten inch jagged piece of metal from his middle and applied pressure as the blood began to drip faster. His head was spinning and the blood was rising at the back of his throat. He could taste the bitterness and began to gag. He coughed it up and was relieved. He heard footsteps approaching and he looked up. Two rather large OZ soldiers were standing directly over him with large grins on their dirt covered faces. "So you're a Gundam pilot your just a kid," he smirked, "This is gonna be so satisfying." He pointed the gun at Duo's head. Suddenly he shifted his aim and pulled the trigger. Pain surged through Duo's shoulder as the bullet ripped it's way through his flesh. "Now to finish you off," he yelled returning to his last position. Duo closed his eyes and heard gunfire. Realizing he was still alive he opened his eyes to see the OZ soldier lying merely feet away, dead. The other soldier reached for his gun but was also shot down. Duo turned his head ignoring the pain to see his savior. 

Space stood behind him her gun still straight in front of her. Her face was cold and expressionless except for the tears that streaked her face. She turned her gaze towards him and her expression turned warm and she dropped her gun. She ran to his side and knelt down beside him. She took her hand and wiped the blood away from his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled but the pain made it vanish quickly. The last thing he saw before he slipped into the darkness was Heero coming up behind Space followed by Quatre and Trowa.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero saw Space shoot down the two OZ soldiers and ran towards her. He arrived in time to see a bloody and beaten Duo slip into unconsciousness. He pulled Space away from Duo's limp body and felt for a pulse. He nearly smiled as he felt one, it was faint but it was still there. He bent over and picked Duo up and took him towards the shuttle. He placed Duo on a small cot in the back and turned to face Space. "Can you pilot a Gundam?"

"Yes I have been trained in all kinds of mobile suit piloting skills."

"Take Heavy Arms and Trowa you take Wing Zero." Trowa nodded and headed towards Heero's Gundam. Space turned and made her way to Heavy Arms Trowa's machine of death. She stopped and turned to face Heero.

"Where are you taking him." He just looked at her and turned and got into the shuttle. She watched as it took off over her head. She ran towards the gundam and followed Quatre an Trowa back to the house.

"Don't forget Heero," she said as she watched the shuttle disappear, "You promised.

****

A Happy Ending

Space sat in her room rumaging through her closet. A knock on her door made her stop and curse as she stubbed her toe. As she turned the knob and looked up at her guest her eyes widened and filled with tears. "Hey babe long time no see," Duo stood there with his famous grin and his arm in a sling. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He held her close and kissed her back with passion. When she pulled her tears had fallen from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Duo gingerly put his hand to her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I told you me dying just isn't in the deck of cards, and I never lose at Go-Fish." She giggled and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and let herself melt into him. This is were she belonged as she remembered the rest of her mission. _Find Duo Maxwell and protect him,_ and she would for the rest of her life.

Authors Note: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my story. It is my second Gundam Wing Fanfic and a lot better than the first one. Well I would really like to here your opinions good and bad but no flames please. 

Space_VixenX


End file.
